Erizapain (Google Translate)
Serious notes I Google Translated Aeliza Faintree's page here and these were the results! xD Summary He was born rulers of the Arab countries at the end of the whole capital. She always had time with Leo! When Eliza did not know what course she wanted to hear! When a few months later I went to school, she decided what would happen! She will be a religious person! Last year, the most popular country in 1105 is known as "Eli Philadelphia", which attacks Elone Territory! The leader tried to open the Secretary of State of Illinois! Mom and Dad will fight with him if they fight against Leo and Elizabeth! Her parents did not want to fight them, but they were so proud! Soon they noticed the coming of a tsunami! Lee and Erie began to understand what to do. They thought they would die. They tried to release their parents, but it was too late! Some tsunamis and Renos have spring water, a dragon king, a water shortage. I had to use it with the tsunami, which was to arrive in Latif, so as not to come to Lileimima! Now they are team leaders who can make primary school with best friends! Elizabeth, Lee, Catherine will hunt, because they are responsible for the death of their parents! Powers and Stats Tier: '''Typically, the 5-B data below 5-b suppress the most powerful form of the built-in hierarchy with a 5-digit 5-digit magic shock stabilization with embedded symbols, '''Name: '''Erizapain '''Age: '''25 years (1200 times / year) '''Origin: '''Technical method 'Gender: 'Female '''Classification: '''The leader of the rescue team of the rescue team Fox Infraredmore '''Powers and Abilities: '''There is no possibility (potentially the power and authority of a fax) creating a form in its infiltration, expertise, the magic attack, the magic bomb blast, the Durability Negation through the mental shorts (see how to see these notes), the mine regeneration (we ourselves And magic to heal someone) want to wipe his fingers), set up the force force force (see how they make them do the following), flight (uses to fly in white form), by telephoning Speaking on the fingers of magic (talking with fax) and far away 5 miles, the dead (it is usually not going to return again after killing his body) - just like that life And if he has arrived in the war, he is going to win the opponent's victory, even when he is under the rule of the Frontier War.), Just make the magic go tower in a snap. See the rugged encryption through its fingerprint, powerfully designed archives (see how it works below), communicate with a gallletlet inside a person's clay to the people, change the spirits when he is upset, Passionate (She could hurt the project. Although she can only use it in every 20 seconds and she only works on a protocol, she can not waste it. If it's a few elements, Then its element will be converted into it, but if it does not, she will only absorb the loss.), Make portrait (kalam and last days). It will be used.), He will not use it in the war.), The Hour (resting) and everything that is in life), creation (the rest of the rest which is restored in it included in a snap Luna) '''Attack Potency: 'I'n the average human-level feed-form form (Sparkheck is here that the magic of Skelebur raises its strength "like a jaggery, fax, etc."). The moon level (As a leader of the team finitaire, she was weakening 5 times in the competition against the Sykberbar, in which the Earth was extended to the other side of the solar system, which is the most powerful caretaker of the team's team). Through surface-level statistical implantation (its attack and defense number can increase the number five times) in the Darwinist level (in this great virtue, Cielberia Aryzia was five times more powerful than her and around her illness measure The darkness was created, which was able to disappear) (He also said that a swallowed star with his assault and defense letter) She could ignore the stability through a Magic Shirt. Durability: 'The moon level '(As a leader of the team fanatic, she is the team's most powerful car, including Siege, who survived a pile from Sailor who built a set on the other side of the solar system). Through surface-level statistical implantation (its attack and defense number can increase the number five times) in the Darwinist level (in this great virtue, Cielberia Aryzia was five times more powerful than her and around her illness measure The darkness was created, which was able to disappear) (He also said that a star star with his attack and defense figures). Through the level of manual, optical impression (can increase its attack and defense letter five times) Range: '''Communication at a distance of 10-20 meters, unknown unknown, possible solar system (tickets to other worlds). Unconsciously use a magic tower, a cold block or block of city blocks. here '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Intelligence: 'A rare genus' (the invented chamber of Cobaltirna is formed in the eastern stream). Speed: 'Hypnosis + the normal speed of the human wind and the speed of the air flow '(food strong on the lips, can return from the skeleton) Stamina: '''Bake the sauce without baking it for 2 minutes against the squeezing rod. '''Weakness: '''This is not a better weapon than silver leaves. In physical attacks, they can not enter the war. She can ignore the areas of her power in this situation, but she calls the use of the chair (when she should get out). '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques Magic Towers: "The purpose of any process is tower to the ground outside the building of the goal. It establishes a magical looking horizon, and it is also a limit, which will enable the structure to be in both sides. Memory notes mention that the enemy can face the enemy! Like magnetism like a warranty! Even though you have to ensure that the power levels are not too large! Otherwise it will turn out from the closest arrangement! " Mother's nature in the child Ruby Appendix: "It will completely interfere you on every force of your opponents, which will affect any part of your body." Except attacks, when the "Elizabeth Asked" effect came from? "" Just used you to use the traditional photos in your fingers and then return to you! It can also be transferred to your unions! "~ Speaker Part II in Philadelphia War 2.0. It also confirms that it also works against the power and capabilities affecting any part of the body including strength and brain. Musical Forces: It is capable of setting up two different types of barriers to appear in the 180-degree angle. Protect one barrier and prostitute another. If they are attacked to attack the attack, they will attack the harm. These barriers are only for 10 seconds. After that they can not be used for the next 10 seconds. Wizard Shorts: She can hunt the magic of magic and harm her opponents. To catch it between 70 and 110 seconds. However, if they return again, it will take only a long fight. Just imagine that for example, RFJ game. "When Elizabeth is using it, it will reduce 1% of 50 million pounds of her health, but retrieving it can help it in rehabilitation." Other Noteable Victories Noteable Loses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Google Translate